


Dad Can Get Punished, Too

by callmeb



Series: Teddy Bears Are More Useful Than You Think [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Poor Use of Teddy Bear, Teasing, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys aren't the only ones to make mistakes, and this time Dean thinks it's only fair that their father take the same punishment for messing up.</p>
<p>Sam is 14; Dean is 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Can Get Punished, Too

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Today is a different kind of day. Today, neither Sam nor Dean made any mistakes. They were out on a hunt for a witch, even though Sam was sure the creature killing people was a demon. But he didn’t argue, and they followed their dad’s orders up until the ‘demon’ walked across their protective line of salt while laughing at the Winchesters.

The three of them barely managed to escape the mutter of a spell passing through the man’s lips and retreated back to their motel, Dad cursing under his breath the whole way. Sam already knew all the ingredients and the incantation for a witch killing spell he’d gotten from Bobby earlier that day, and their father begrudgingly let his youngest plan out the rest of the hunt. It was an easy kill, the witch underestimating his opponents due to their previous blunder.

-

Dad’s been plowing around the room since they got back to their motel, looking frustrated and tense because he took his sons into a fight unprepared and he never makes such big mistakes. And Sam is half cocky at being right this time, half irritated that Dad ignored him. Dean, however, has a great idea to cheer his little brother up and calm their dad down.

When he plops on the couch and tosses a teddy bear at his dad’s shuffling feet, smile on his face and arm tossed across Sam’s shoulders, the man halts in his tracks, looking back and forth between the object and his sons. Sam stares at Dean, eyebrows raised in question. Dean stares at his father expectantly.

“You messed up, Dad. You gotta get punished,” he finally speaks after a full minute of silence. “Right, Sammy? It’s only fair,” he smirks at Sam, and the teenager’s eyes light up while his cheeks bunch beneath them. “Really?” he bites his lip and jumps just a little bit when Dean nods his head and wiggles his eyebrows.

“… What?” Dad squeaks out.

“Do it, Dad! You have to!” Sam declares. “Yeah, Dad. C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Dean prods. The look on the oldest male’s face is priceless: eyes wide, mouth hung open, dumbfounded at the words he’s hearing. But Dean is impatient; he hops off the couch and saunters up to their father, tugging at his belt until the man follows along. It only takes a minute to get rid of everything except his boxers and push on Dad’s hips until he slides to the floor. Sam giggles excitedly as both boys take their own clothes off before standing in front of their father.

Dad picks the stuffed animal up and stares, like he still hasn’t processed what he’s doing mostly naked on the floor, but Dean snaps it out of his grasp and drops to his knees in front of him.

“You fuck Sammy’s teddy bear, and we watch,” Dean gleams. He shoves it at his dad’s crotch, making the man twitch in surprise, and rubs the bear up and down along his soft cock. Dad grunts and rocks his hips forward, and Dean can see the bulge in his boxers thicken. He pushes on their dad’s shoulder forcefully until he sits back on his heels.

“This is gonna be so cool, Dean,” Sam enthuses, settling on his knees next to Dean and wrapping an arm around his brother’s waist. Dean smiles and moves the teddy bear low, grinding against their father’s balls so Sam can watch his boxers tent out. Both he and his brother are already hard, cocks bobbing out with the occasional twitch when their dad tries to hold back a grunt.

Their father looks like he’s trying to say something, but every time his mouth opens, Dean presses just a little bit harder. Beside him, Dean sees Sam’s fingers twitching at his side. He bumps their hips together with a quirk of his head, and Sam reaches out, burying his fingers into soft fur beneath Dean’s palm and moving the plush in circles.

“You boys know,” the man pauses to grunt before continuing, “If I’m being punished, you don’t get to ride my cock.” He ends on a disgruntled moan as Dean pulls the toy away. Dean really hadn’t thought of that, and when he looks at his little brother, Sam’s eyebrows are knitted together as he pouts in disappointment.

Dean sees hope in his dad’s eyes as he bites his lips and watches the youngest boy look back and forth between him and their father. Dean knows how much Sam looks forward to these nights, and he knows Dad is aware of how much Sam needs to be full and their father is relying on that to get out of this punishment.

After a moment of contemplation, Dean sticks the plush between his dad’s legs without a word, and shuffles back until he hits the couch. He sits down and sprawls his legs out, arms open in invitation. “You can sit on my lap, Sammy,” he offers with a smirk.

Dad’s face, which had temporarily lit up at Dean’s retreat, falls. Sam turns to Dean with wide eyes, looking up and down Dean’s bare body before glancing back at Dad, contemplating. But all Dean has to do is spread his legs a little wider and Sam is crawling towards him with a blush on his cheeks.

“Really, Dean?” he questions, steadying himself with Dean’s knees as he slips between his brother’s bowlegs. Dean pulls him in close by his hips and leans up to kiss at Sam’s jaw. “Yeah. I know I’m not as big as Dad, but I’ll take care of you, baby brother,” he coos at Sam’s skin, rubbing his palms along his sides when the boy gets goose bumps. He hums in Sam’s ear, eyes taunting back at his father as Sam presses into Dean’s body.

In the past couple years they’d been doing this, through all the touching and kissing and hand jobs and blow jobs, Sam and Dean had never done this part. They liked taking turns with Dad, switching back and forth between riding their father and watching the other boy ride. Honestly, none of the three boys had ever even considered Sam and Dean together. That’s what Dad was for. Needless to say, their father, stuck alone on the floor with a small plush animal pressed against his crotch, is both stunned and extremely turned on.

Dean kisses his way up to Sam’s lips and the boys kiss, slow and gentle, and Dean paws at his brother’s rear. He spread’s the plump meat with his fingers, figuring Dad might enjoy the view. A hurt type of grunt sounds from their father when Dean’s fingers reach the edge of Sam’s opening with a tug. Dean pulls away from Sam’s lips to look over his shoulder; Dad’s eyes are hot on Sam’s ass, his hand hidden from view between his body and the stuffed animal.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Dean chastises. “No touching, that’s a rule!” Dean pushes one of Sam’s hips and pulls the other until he turns in Dean’s grasp to face their father. “Yeah. No cheating, Dad. You only get the bear,” Sam adds. Their father growls in frustration, but pulls his hand back with a huff.

“God, Dad, you’re acting like Sammy. You’re the one that didn’t listen to him, and these are _your_ rules,” he points out. “So just suck it up and give us a good show,” Dean cheers. He nudges at Sam until he sits back and straddles Dean’s lap, landing his ass down on his thighs, Dean’s legs spread and bent at the knee to keep Sam’s open on either side of him.

“Fine. Fine, alright. You boys are right. I should have listened to you, Sam. Next time I’ll pay more attention,” he resigns, grabbing the plush and pressing it against himself.

“You gotta spread your legs, Dad. Gotta hump that teddy bear like a 10 year old. Remember how Sammy used to hump everything back then?” he pokes at Sam’s stomach, making the teenager giggle and grumble in embarrassment at the same time. Even Dad heats up at the memories.

“Yeah, you remember,” Dean continues. He wraps his arms around Sam and drops one hand to cup his brother’s balls. He brings the pad of his middle finger to the tip of Sam’s cock, and rubs at the first drops of pre-come to spill out. Sam whimpers at the gentle touch, leaning back and tilting his head to give Dean access to nuzzle along his neck. Dean continues his light touches on Sam’s hot flesh, ghosting his fingers up and down the shaft, while his other hand remains firm on the boy’s sac.

Dean lets his voice rumble along Sam’s skin, speaking just loud enough for his father to hear, “You just fucked your cute little cock up against everything. Made a mess all the damn time. And all you needed was a nice thick cock inside you, huh?” he licks along the shell of Sam’s ear and his brother squeezes his hands at Dean’s legs beneath him.

Dean nips at the juncture between his brother’s neck and shoulder, watching as their dad watches them. He knows Dad gets off on this, on how Dean makes Sam flush pink just by talking, teasing.

The man is breathing heavy now; he’s opened his legs to press his pelvis against the teddy bear in a steady rocking motion. Dean pulls his hand away from Sam’s cock to soak his fingers in his mouth, then slides down past his balls and rubs against his puckered hole. His cock is wedged up against the top of Sam’s ass, and the boy grinds back against it in encouragement. He prods at his brother’s entrance; he puts enough pressure to feel it open just the slightest bit and rubs along the edge slowly, making Sam gasp out and rock his hips in a similar circular motion.

“Yeah, baby boy, you just need cock. Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll let you ride me just like you ride Dad.” Both Sam and their father groan. Dad thrusts down hard and drags his cock back and forth, head drooping as he continues making throaty noises and tries to get more friction. Dean hopes Dad is finally realizing those teddy bears never give the right amount and it takes more work to fuck those things than you’d expect.

Sam keeps trying to force Dean’s finger inside him, but Dean just tightens the muscles of his arms, holding his body steady as he continues to massage the opening with one hand and his balls with the other. He even pulls his fingers back to his mouth to rewet them, letting a thick drop of saliva pool in the crook of his index and middle fingers to press against his brother’s hole.

“Dean,” Sam finally whines out. With a chuckle, Dean slips a finger halfway in. “There you go, Sammy. I got you. Just relax and watch Dad,” he tugs at Sam’s sac, reaching his thumb to smooth along the bottom of his shaft.

“I’m just gonna open you up,” Dean crooks his finger inside Sam and tugs it out to pull his muscles loose, “and then you’re gonna ride my cock, okay?” he kisses the back of Sam’s neck, flicks his tongue along warm skin until Sam shivers.

“And Dad’s gonna watch you take it nice and smooth. Right, baby boy?” he puts two fingers in this time; he slides them until his palm is pressed against Sam’s skin and he doesn’t hesitate to curl the tips and pull outward until they pop back out. Even Dad whimpers at Dean’s words, watching Sam mold along his big brother’s body, legs easily getting pushed open further by Dean’s knees between them, and two fingers effortlessly sliding back in the boy.

With his feet planted on the floor, Sam lifts his ass up and arches his back as a long moan escapes his lips. He leans back on Dean’s chest and rocks his hips in the air against Dean’s fingers. Dean can see their dad lean forward to watch his youngest son’s skin stretch around Dean’s fingers.

“Is that a yes, Sammy?” he pushes in a third finger at an angle so Dad can see it disappear into Sam’s heat. He starts fucking them into Sam, matching all of Sam’s thrusts, sliding them harder until he’s muscled Sam back against his body, ass getting wet as it rubs against Dean’s cock. “Yeah, Dean,” Sam finally breathes out.

“Good little brother,” Dean praises, pulling both his hands away to push Sam forward until he can reach his own neglected member. He licks a stripe up his palm and brings it to his cock, working his hand up and down slowly.

With his hands planted on the floor between their legs, Sam watches their father again; the man’s eyes are hooded and he chews his lower lip as he thrusts against the teddy bear. His body is lightly flushed with the exertion, sweat making his features shine.

“Do you like fucking that teddy bear, Dad?” Dean asks, and the man flushes further with a growl. “I thought so,” he smirks.

“How about you, Sammy? You like watching Dad?” he lets the tip of his cock press into the line of Sam’s crack as he jerks himself. “Think he looks good like that? On his knees for us like a naughty little boy,” he continues, and Dad falls forward to his elbows with an open-mouthed moan so deep Dean can hear their father’s chest rumble. He drops his head between his hands, boxer-clad ass rising and falling and rocking and rolling in perfect view of both his sons.

“Fuck yes,” Sam groans out and pushes his ass back until the tip of Dean’s cock slides down to his loosened entrance. Dean sees his dad lift his head and stare at them, trying to see where Sam and Dean connect, but Sam doesn’t lean back to give him a view. Dean smiles with pride; maybe Sam is learning a little bit about teasing after all.

Dean holds himself steady and lets Sam take over. With his hands steadying himself, his brother is quick to press back and take the tip of Dean’s cock with a moan. He doesn’t stop there; he keeps pushing down, and Dean pulls his hand away from his cock to spread Sam’s cheeks. His thumbs pull at the skin squeezing him and Sam slides down faster, until his ass is flat against Dean.

Dean can’t bite back the moan at the feeling. It’s his first time inside his little brother, and the kid’s inner walls are tight and hot. Sam stays still at first, and Dean can feel his walls clenching and unclenching along his shaft. He can feel the faint pulse of Sam’s heartbeat at the base of his cock where the ring of muscle flutters around the intruding flesh. He presses a kiss to Sam’s neck to feel the matching heartbeat caress his lips.

“Lean back,” John rasps out, eyes intent on the crevice between Dean’s legs that’s hidden by darkness and Sam’s hanging flesh. But Sam shakes his head with a grin and a giggle.

“Nope,” Sam pops the ‘p’ as he wiggles his ass around. He leans further forward on his hands and lifts up slightly. Sam shifts his legs and bends at the knees until he can tuck his feet back, squeezing along Dean’s sides, and then he slides back down as he sits upright again.

“Just ‘cause you get to watch, doesn’t mean you get to see _that_ part, Dad. Consider it part of your punishment,” he rattles off cheekily, like it pleases him so much to tell Dad what to do for once.  Dean sniggers against Sam’s skin, relishing the look of anger and frustration on Dad’s face. He growls as he thrusts harder; Dean can see his back muscles coiled tight, skin sliding over them as his father’s body rocks into the ground.

“Well, look at you, Sammy. You really are enjoying this,” Dean admires. He wraps one hand around Sam’s body to squeeze his cock. He drags the nails of his other hand along his brother’s spine just hard enough to make the kid gasp.

While keeping his hips tilted forward to block his dad’s view, Sam grips at Dean’s hips behind him and lifts all the way up, until the older boy’s cock falls out of him. He reaches out to grab at the base of Dean’s cock and holds the hard flesh straight up before sliding back down completely, shaky breath falling from his lips and eyes on their father the whole time.

Sam does it again, pulls all the way off until his ass clenches at air, and then slides himself down until his balls are snug against Dean’s. His breath is heavy but quiet; it almost has an innocent sound to it as Sam’s mouth hangs open. He pulls himself up a third time, though not all the way as he slams back down onto Dean’s body with a groan, and Dean lets out a shout of surprise. Sam grips both hands on Dean’s hips again and moves faster, finally riding Dean’s lap at a steady pace.

Dean keeps his grip tight on Sam’s cock, slowly dragging his fingers up and down. His other hand switches between lightly tracing Sam’s spine and scratching red marks into his skin. Dean’s eyes move back and forth between Sam and his father, eyes trailing from the sight of his cock disappearing into his little brother’s ass to the sight of his dad humping a teddy bear.

On the floor, Dad forces grunts out of his chest every time his pelvis slams downward. His elbows are digging into the carpet to keep a steady grip, while his knees slide further and further apart, toes twitching and curling. Dean can see his mouth wide open, jaw locked, and his dad’s face has a layer of sweat. His skin is red and shiny in the light of the motel room, brows drawn tightly towards the middle of his face while his eyes remain on his youngest boy riding his big brother’s cock.

“Jesus, Dad’s fucking that thing so hard!” Dean exclaims. He can hear a steady thump of his dad’s hips rocking into the ground relentlessly, moans and curse words not loud enough to hide the force the man uses on the plush teddy bear beneath him.

Sam drops himself harder in Dean’s lap; the kid moans out and pulls his hands away from Dean. He leans forward until he can grip the carpet in front of him and uses his legs to rock his body up and down Dean’s member. Dean thrusts up once in excitement before controlling himself and staying steady for his little brother. He watches Sam’s body fuck back on his cock and jerks Sam off faster, knows Sam is getting close by the way he can’t keep a steady rhythm.

When he looks back up, their dad is leaning slightly to the side; he’s shifted his weight to one elbow and now has a hand between his legs gripping at the teddy bear. Dean sees the muscles of his dad’s arm bulge and recede as he pushes the animal up against his cock in sync with his downward thrusts. Sam is close enough to peer along Dad’s body as he rocks back and forth on his knees, but Dean still hears a whiny huff mixed with the boy’s moans.

“Dean, I can’t see the teddy bear,” his voice is laced with disappointment. Dean can’t really see it either. Their dad’s body is too close to the ground, his arm blocking their view of his lower half.

“Sit up, Dad. It’s no fun if we can’t see you,” Dean commands. When their father only growls in response, Sam takes action. He reaches out to the man’s bicep and tugs roughly, forcing Dad to let go of the stuffed animal or pull it away from his crotch. When Sam finally gets their dad’s arm back from the length of his body, he pushes at a shoulder, fingers gripping into bare skin tight enough to turn it temporarily white. The man groans but follows the pressure; he lifts his upper body until both his palms are flat on the floor again, only using his hips and the floor to get at the plush toy.

“Fuck yeah, that’s better,” Sam breathes out. He keeps his hand on Dad’s skin, using their father’s body to keep balance as he fucks himself on Dean’s cock. He has the perfect view of his dad humping against the bear. Dean can see both their mouths wide open, looking down at each other, rocking their hips in tune with one another, moaning and groaning at the bottom of every thrust.

“Look at how big his dick is, Sammy. Thing’s half the size of that teddy bear,” Dean marvels at how his dad’s bulge makes the brown teddy look all the more innocent, makes the entire act all the more sullied.

Sam’s eyes are wide on it. “Pull it out Dad, need to see it touching the teddy bear,” he whispers, biting his lips and slowing his movement, like he needs a minute to focus on Dad’s actions.

Their father does as he’s told with a whimper. He stops his movements long enough to slip his fingers past the slit of his boxers, pulls his hand back a moment later with the wet flesh of his cock. Both boys moan at the red skin and watch it flop against the brown fur, quickly dampening wherever the tip touches.

“Fuck it. Shove your cock against that cute teddy’s face, Dad. Fucking make a mess on it,” Dean’s pumping Sam’s cock ruthlessly now; seeing his Dad’s cock lay along the plush – so thick and heavy and almost too big compared to the face of the stuffed animal – is dirtier than anything he’s seen before. It doesn’t help that his words make pre-come leak out of the tip, slip right along the seam between body and head.

Dad follows his orders, quickly gaining speed as he drags his cock along the bear, tip sliding all the way down to the space between loose legs and all the way up over the head. Dean just bites his lip to keep from gasping, and drops his hand from Sam’s back to his hip to nudge the teen boy, telling him to move faster.

Sam listens to Dean’s nonverbal command; he speeds back up his motion in his brother’s lap, moans sounding more like cries of desperation. He fucks harder, uses his dad’s body as leverage to get Dean’s erection deeper inside him and angles his hips to slide his shaft further through Dean’s fingers.

Their dad has to work to keep from losing his balance with the pressure of Sam against his shoulder. He leans forward enough to hold his upper body still while his hips move harder. Dean watches the way his dad tenses his body. He sees the way Dad’s eyes peer down Sam’s back to the curve of his ass, but he knows he can’t see where his cock fucks into his little brother. He can tell by the way his dad growls and stretches his neck, jaw opening wider as if that will bring the sight to him. Dean leans closer to Sam’s body, smirking when his father meets his eyes until the man gives up and drops his head to watch Dean’s digits on Sam’s cock instead.

Dean goes back to watching Dad’s lower half. The teddy bear has lines of darkened fur from his dad’s leaking cock and he isn’t going to last any longer, not with the way that toy is getting wet, not with the way Sam’s ass is squeezing his dick harder than any girl’s pussy ever has. But he wants to feel his little brother lose control first. Dean needs to feel Sam coming on his cock.

“Look at that,” he starts, hoping Sam is close enough for words to set him off. “Fucking look at that, baby boy. Dad’s gonna spill all over it. Gonna paint your pretty teddy bear with his filthy come.” Sam whimpers and his hips stutter. Dean brings his hand to Sam’s hair and tickles his fingers along the base of his skull.

“You like that, baby? I made him do that for you,” he continues. “I wanna make you come for me. Wanna feel you come while I’m inside you, baby. You feel so good.” And Sam pulls himself back towards Dean, stretches both hands to the floor again to put his full weight on Dean’s lap with every slam of his hips. He doesn’t speak, only cries out and throws his head back, giving Dean the chance to card his fingers up his brother’s scalp.

“That’s it, Sammy, doing so well. I feel how close you are. Just let go. Just come for me, for us. Let Dad see you coming on your big brother’s cock.” His words are spoken as gently as his fingers trace Sam’s scalp, just loud enough that he’s sure their father can hear. Dean knows his dad is doing his best to stay quiet, to hear the sounds of his sons.

“Dean,” Sam squeaks. He no longer has any rhythm to his movements; they are hard and fast and nothing else as his body slams down repeatedly, the sound of skin slapping skin almost as loud as Dean’s moans and Sam’s cries. Dean feels the hot flesh in his hand pulsing, globs of pre-come dripping down every digit as he keeps a pace that Sam cannot match.

 “Fuck, such a good boy. So fucking good, don’t stop. Look at Dad. Watch Dad,” He pushes at Sam’s head until the boy drops his chin to his chest, eyes hooded as he watches his dad make more of a mess with every thrust.

“Oh God, Dean!” Sam bellows from deep within his chest, and immediately afterwards, Dean feels the explosion force through his brother’s shaft and out the tip of his cock. Wet heat spills on his already moist fingers. A line of his brother’s seed lands on one of Dean’s thighs. Sam’s insides convulse around Dean’s cock from base to crown as the boy shutters and rocks above him, and it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt.

 “Fuck, Sammy! Gonna come. Gonna come inside you, baby brother. Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he continues to mutter, eyes still at his dad’s cock but no longer seeing anything because Sam’s so tight, still moving, still coming, still moaning.

“Fuck, Dean. Please!” his brother begs and that does it; Dean’s whole body tenses and he explodes inside his little brother. Dean can only barely thrust his hips as his orgasm controls his body. Those inner walls slide up and down and pull every rope deep into Sam’s small frame, working the shaft to milk out everything Dean has to offer. The sound of his dad rumbling out a moan has his eyes trying to focus again. And he sees Dad coming, too.

Their father thrusts hard enough to look painful against the smooth fur of the stuffed animal beneath him, cock twitching and shooting out his seed. Some flies far enough to land on the carpet between the boys’ legs, while some just drizzles straight down to the plush. White liquid paints across the face of Sam’s teddy bear obscenely. As his dad keeps moving, Dean sees more smeared along its body, getting rubbed into the fur with every dragging thrust of Dad’s thighs as more come spills out. Some of it lands along the side of the bear and beads fall to the floor beneath it.

The sight is so wrong, so filthy, so impure, that Dean finds himself shooting another wet line of jizz into his brother with a cry. And Sam takes it until Dean is empty and Sam is full. The younger boy’s body slows and his muscles only twitch sporadically now as he gulps air into his lungs. Dean takes his hand away from the kid’s softening cock when Sam stills a minute later, and he falls back into Dean, making the older boy lean back against the couch.

Dad’s arms shake as he holds himself up, pearls still forming at the tip of his cock until they are heavy enough for gravity to pull them down his shaft. He hangs his head low to look at the mess between his legs, and Dean is sure the sight affects him the same way it does Dean because the man whimpers at another pulse of white fluid. Eventually, Dad’s body slumps and stills except for his heaving chest.

“Dean,” Sam mumbles as he turns his head to his brother’s neck. Warm lips press along Dean’s damp skin, and the older boy revels in the thick smell of Sam’s sweat for a moment before speaking.

“You feel so good, Sammy. Such a good boy for big brother,” he whispers, using his clean hand to tilt Sam’s face up until their lips meet. They kiss lazily, tongues poking out but too tired to do more than touch one another. Dean can feel their dad watching them, so he runs his sticky hand along Sam’s belly, leaving a white trail up and over his navel. His other hand moves back to Sam’s hair, petting along his head and scratching gently along the boy’s scalp until Sam shivers and his ass twitches around Dean’s cock still inside him.

Sam pulls himself up and away at Dean’s groan, and seconds later he’s kneeling beside their father, shucking at his shoulders until the man lays himself on his back on the floor. His brother stays on his knees, keeps his palm at their dad’s chest, and leans down to kiss his parted lips. Dean slowly follows his brother, resting his hand along the scruff of his dad’s face as he works his mouth up close to Sam’s and kisses at the corner of his dad’s lips.

“You should really mess up more often, Dad. You look good with that thing between your legs,” Dean teases and Dad’s cooling skin heats up just a bit again. He pulls Sam’s mouth away from their father’s to kiss him again with more energy this time. They are still so close to their dad that the man sticks his tongue out to run between them easily.

“Plus,” Dean adds, “Sam’s got the nicest ass. I definitely need to do that more often.” Sam agrees with a purr as he pulls away from Dean and nuzzles into his dad’s neck, rubbing his nose against sweaty skin happily. Their dad doesn’t say anything, and Dean smiles in triumph at besting his father.

-

He soon prods his dad into getting cleaned up first, leaving the soiled stuffed animal and naked boys on the floor so Dean can kiss his little brother longer. And while Dad’s in the bathroom, Dean slips one finger in and out of Sam’s loose hole to feel his seed inside the kid. Sam just nestles into him lazily as Dean enjoys the feeling: the warm slick and the faint heartbeat pumping through the lax muscle. “Perfect,” he whispers unconsciously as he drags his wet finger on the outer rim of his baby brother’s fucked-loose hole.

Afterwards, Sam cleans up quickly and slides on a clean shirt and underwear while Dean takes extra time wiping as much come off the teddy bear as possible. Some has already dried and flakes off when Dean scrubs a hand towel over it, but Dean gets the large globs and strings wiped away until only some of the fur is damp with the stench of his dad’s seed.

He walks to the beds to see Sam facing their father, already waiting for Dean to slide in behind him. Dad is flat on his back, naked, with the pillows and covers thrown to the floor so his arms have space to stretch out on the cool sheets. Dean can tell Dad isn’t asleep yet, but his mind is far from the present.

He walks in front of Sam instead of getting into his own side of the bed, and leans down to whisper the last part of his plan into his brother’s ear. Sam lets Dean pull him up eagerly, and the boys tiptoe the three feet across to their father’s bed to slide along his body quickly before he can even open his eyes.

“What? What are you boys doing?” he yawns out as his sons settle on either side of him, heads resting at his shoulders. He automatically brings a palm down to each boy’s hip. When Dean presses the damp bear against his dad’s flaccid cock, he groans. “No, no, no,” he starts muttering, but Sam stops him with a kiss.

“You know the rules, Dad. We can’t have you cheating while we sleep,” Dean explains with a cocky smirk. Their dad half moans, half grunts as Dean flicks a nipple and licks at his earlobe. “This is just in case you need it, of course.”

Sam pulls away with his own too-happy smile. “Yeah, Dad. But you’re going to sleep so you probably won’t need it,” he feigns innocence while rocking his pelvis into their father’s hip. Dean smiles at his little brother, full of pride because the boy is getting so good at being bad while pulling those puppy eyes out. It gets the older boy hard, and he _accidentally_ presses it up against his dad’s skin.

Dean leans over and kisses Sam, only inches away from their dad’s face, slow and wet and full of tongue. And if his fingers play with his dad’s nipple, or his cock prods against his dad’s hip, or his arm presses into the plush toy covering his dad’s cock, it’s _totally_ an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Push that little button below and tell me!


End file.
